<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Journey of the Eagle and the Lion by Nezanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240869">Journey of the Eagle and the Lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie'>Nezanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Step-siblings, dorothea-marianne-hubert-dedue-lysithea make an appearance, slight mention of dimimari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My piece for the step by step dimi and edel siblings zine which is free for download until the 31st january 2020!</p><p>Dimitri and Edelgard had always had a rather turbulent even if not unpleasant relationship since their parents remarried. Years later, Dimitri's continuous challenges had to come to a stop as they took separate paths when they began their pokemon journey. The siblings may have had different sets of companions and their own road to travel down but they both ran towards similar aspirations! When Dorothea invites all their friends to watch her next contest entry in the lakeside stadium close to the capital, Dimitri comes back roaring into her life with all the trouble that a brother could ever toss a sister into, the siblings may just have to admit that they missed the other's presence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Step By Step: A Dimitri &amp; Edelgard Siblings Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Journey of the Eagle and the Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is the link to the project: https://twitter.com/CoF_Zines/status/1337769302284492803?s=20<br/>Please enjoy all the wonderful works of art of all the contributors involved!</p><p>Big shout out to Xygdrasil who took the time to read over this fanfic and help me proofread!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The light breeze tickled her skin, the relaxing sound of the water hitting the pebbles on the shore was enough to make even the collected Edelgard sigh. The sight of the twinkling lake reflecting the afternoon sun made it a perfectly beautiful day made just for lounging around. Edelgard dipped her feet into the cool, aquamarine waters of the sea of Enbarr, stretching her arms over her head and enjoyed the feeling of chill running up her legs along with the blissful strain on her spine as she stretched. Her eyes kept up above dilly dallying in wait to pass the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A squee from behind her alerted her to the incoming presence of her partner and a snack was shoved into her face the moment she turned towards her Pokemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can have one but no more. Don’t ruin your appetite Combusken.” She patted the golden feather-like top of her head, earning a satisfied coo. On its arm hung the red and black jacket with the emblem of her team. Combusken offered it dutifully, wearing the matching scarf proudly around its neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I won’t get cold, the others will be here soon,” she said, aiming her sights towards the water and shivering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Come on, where are you…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A splash caught her ear, her heart leaping at the sound just like the soaring water pokemon who came into view. A peal of laughter signaled the position of her trainer. Dorothea’s Feebas kicked up the water playfully, further drenching her trainer who didn’t bother lifting her arms defensively and just squeezed her eyes shut.The finless mermaid turned towards the shore and waved to her audience enjoying the ardent staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s own Dragonair sang happily with the pair swimming circles around them until deciding that giving Dorothea a ride would be most fun, dipping under her to lift her on it’s elongated body and challenging Feebas to a race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Good to see she’s not nervous about the contest.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She yawned, snickering at the sight of the woman holding on the neck of her Pokemon. Her team adored Dorothea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stadium glistened where it stood in the middle of the sea - a bridge connected it to the main land - where it had been built with the oceanic theme in mind. Dorothea would be participating with the crowd cheering for her at full blast, her friends would make sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s late,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, recalling the participants of the cheer squad. She must have made quite a face as Hubert’s Dreepy skedaddled at the speed of light towards her Litten and Dorothea’s Eevee for safe haven. The two jumped about around the little thing to reassure him - at least she hoped they were - and she took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s Thea’s big day and he promised to be there. He’s never broken a promise and he loves watching contests. Why am I so worried? He’s not a child.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Edelgard couldn’t help but smile, remembering how he shook right out of his seat at the sight of the free tickets. Baby blue eyes sparkling just like a child being promised his favourite piece of candy. She expected him to jump out of the screen to grab them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Now that I think about it. It’s our first meeting since we met our first pokemon.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She spied her Combusken playing about with Lysithea’s Fennekin and Ralts. Their trainer had left off with Hubert to buy some groceries for their barbeque. Hubert was her dark haired gloomy childhood friend and didn’t like to admit he loved cooking for the gang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been so long since she’d parted ways with Dimitri, leaving the Pokemon Professor Seteth’s hometown with Hubert and Dorothea in tow when Combusken had been a small puffy looking Torchic with a big head and an even bigger heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s already been a year and a half,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought back to the enthusiasm that had been bursting out from her step brother in the form of blabber. It had infected the whole room and a little Tepig with a rambatious attitude that rivaled Dimitri’s own came forward to claim the boy. The little piglet flared it’s nostrils, challenging the other trainers-to-be almost immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard snickered at the memory: Torchic had squeezed in with protest written all over it’s puffy, bristling feathers to protect the indecisive rookie. Edelgard had stood speechless before kneeling near the Pokemon to have a better look at the little chick with the unkempt feathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to travel with me?” She had asked in a small voice, the surprise in it shocked even Edelgard herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torchic jumped enthusiastically, flapping it’s tiny legs and running around the newly acquired trainer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nice going, that’s a yes!” Dimitri had commented amiably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I have a good partner too, Dimitri,” she said with hope that the adventure would fill her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why... let’s do this Edel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The challenge hadn’t come out of the blue. Dimitri was always full of ideas for competitions and took their rivalry to a whole other level. He always looked like he enjoyed himself and Edelgard felt a little less lonely in a home full of strangers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle became a fond beginning to their new life as traveling Pokémon trainers. Torchic’s pecks had eventually overwhelmed Tepig’s tackles by the smallest of margins, though it seemed it made her brother a little regretful. They had emerged victorious and her heart leapt together with the chick who soared into her arms for a cuddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Torchic, way to go!” She said praising her exhausted partner, safely tucked in her arms and just about ready to snooze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri was gritting his teeth, picking up Tepig gently and reassuring his disappointed new partner that he’d do better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll soon be an unbeatable team, you’ll see,” he whispered, patting its head and putting a brave face on. Edelgard had thought he looked quite manly, she smiled proudly as they shook hands, welcoming however the dream that was blossoming in their hearts as they parted ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time we meet, things won’t go your way,” he assured her with fire burning inside those baby blues of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening her eyes with a sigh, Edelgard came back to the present day and crossed her arms over the recollection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For all his fanfare, he sure is late,” she said, trying to sound cool as she twiddled with a loose strand of her hair. She hadn’t noticed her legs were moving until she splashed herself with her own kick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve won three medals since then.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another solemn exhale escaped her. She had a nearly full team of amazing Pokémon she trusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea had found her dream in contests and had already garnered a fan club of her own. And Hubert was ever the dependable source of knowledge that would surely one day become a professor if Lysithea didn’t beat him to it. Torchic had even evolved into a lovely energetic Combusken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adestria’s gym will be next.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought of heading to the capital, her birth town, had given her a separate set of headaches unrelated to her step brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cold sensation on her thigh alerted her to the presence of her grinning friend who had swam back with their Pokémon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone sure is late, our Pokémon are getting cranky with hunger,” Dorothea said and nodded towards the table they had set up. They had started a fire for the pot to boil and had been left with specific introductions (which were not being followed to the letter as Hubert would have liked but what he didn’t discover wouldn’t hurt him) and their companions were slowly inching closer to observe the pot of gold that would fill their stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The city is busy. There’s been talk about those pokemon rest stops being built everywhere we go,” she said, leaning towards the other girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hubert’s team composed of Dreepy, Ivysaur, and Houndour, who were valiantly protecting the table. However, it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feebas is starting to feel a little peckish, and so am I,” she groaned, placing her arms and head on Edelgard’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Dorothea, help me stop them. Your Eevee seems just about ready to bite into `Ivysaur’s bulb,” Edelgard replied, tapping her arm. Her Flareon and Umbreon weren’t doing much better prowling around the chairs. The rest of the Eevee themed team of Dorothea’s snuggled under it, lazing around until they had fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s Dragonair shivered as they floated around them, tapping her on the shoulder with its nose. Fletchender and Litten stopped their play time and ran off in the direction of the trio of trainers carrying enough items to hide their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve picked up a little extra something,” Hubert smiled menacingly, eyeing the Pokémon around the pot and sending them scurrying away to their trainers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Edelgard can stop digging her eyebrows into her forehead,” Lysithea teased, escaping any snappy comments by getting busy with their lunch preparations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marianne set the groceries she had offered to help carry onto the table, wavy locks that had been let down from normally braided styles bounced around her blushing visage as she waved shyly in greeting. Her Riolu bounced out from behind her, raising a hand and its voice, prompting his trainer to do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right, I ran into Dimitri and Dedue on my way here but…” she gulped, looking rather troubled. If she fidgeted any harder she would likely dig a hole on the spot she was stomping on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard sighed dramatically, retrieving her shoes and towel to quickly get dressed. Dorothea patted her lap encouragingly as they parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Marianne, tell me where you left them, I’ll fetch our tardy boys,” she said in a friendly manner and shook her head, ignoring Dorothea’s grin in her direction. “Come Combusken. Dragonair, keep everyone in line would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The serpentine dragon gave an enthusiastic affirmative cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you! Just… don’t get angry. He just wanted to help the townsfolk,” Marianne replied, lowering her head. Riolu jumped around, pointing in the direction the three of them had arrived from. He grabbed Edelgard’s jacket, which had been tied to her waist, and pulled her along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t. Let’s go, maybe we can get back in time for the food to be done,” Edelgard reassured her, sending an apologetic look to Hubert who shrugged as he emptied the bags of vegetables and meat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to us!” Dorothea chirped, splashing about on her spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you’ll leave it to me. Help Lysithea cut the vegetables,” Hubert grumbled as the rest of the girls jogged off to find their lost friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They met up with Dedue at the door of the Pokémon center where he had been waiting to pick up both his and Dimitri’s team. Turned out that Mercedes was currently working in the local pokemon center. He pointed them in the direction Dimitri had sped off upon hearing the rumor of dangerous wild Pokémon prowling about, which Marianne had filled her in about on their way to the center. Dedue helpfully assured them he’d pick their pokemon up and join them as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s stomach made a flip as she heard the tale and soon enough, Marianne was trotting just to keep up with her pace even though she was a head taller than the white haired girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri, as expected, was just outside town in a little quaint meadow outside of the forest that Dedue had described. There was a Luxio whose fur was all prickly with electricity surging through it, blue snakes rippling across its fur that made the Pokémon look like an angry, oversized porcupine. It tiptoed around a roughened up and huge charmander whilst diligently awaiting his trainer’s instructions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Uptight and raring to go like it’s partner,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Edelgard thought, already tired out by the whole ordeal. What piqued her interest was the opponent. The golden shine the charmander exhibited must have given it its fair share of trouble. The only thing more shocking than such a rare encounter was seeing the hard won scars covering its entire body, a particularly nasty one left a criss cross mark on its poor cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never a dull moment with you, is it? Must I come to your rescue every time?” Edelgard rebuked for the sake of old times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you as well. Too bad we can’t have a battle just yet to show off our growth,” he said with a snarky tone right back at her, maintaining a pleasant grin even as Edelgard swatted the hand – which was going to ruffle her paper white hair - back to its place by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The charmander seemed mesmerised by the action, slackening its posture and staring straight at Edelgard, tilting its head curiously until the girl mimicked the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘We’re both one of a kind, huh?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she surmised, touching a strand of her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you? Do you like my weird hair?” she said softly, earning a pissed off snort in return. ‘Guess we’re not going to make peace so easily,’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys!” Marianne called out in her reserved and worried manner that made Dimitri fuss over her. Her Riolu huffed in indignation, especially when Marianne didn’t notice the strange rustling from the bushes just behind the wild Pokemon that he pointed out. She was too busy fretting over her friends, causing Riolu to misbehave with a mix of need for attention and ignited fighting spirit that surged every time Dimitri took Marianne away. He ventured away with stomps and cried out with a screech to his trainer once he was a few paces away. At Marianne’s panicked reaction and call to come back, he set off running towards the curiously shaking bush prompting his trainer to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the charmander and the pair of pidgeys he was defending from the electric type that were gliding behind him, were distracted and hogging the spotlight all at once against the curious new arrival. Her fire Pokemon restarted the battle with a clash of fire breaths, heating things right up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three against one didn’t seem fair after all. Combusken, please use double kick!” She requested decisively, flailing a hand as her partner soared towards the charmander who expertly defended with a scratch attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much obliged,” Dimitri laughed it off, “Luxio spark things right up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Luxio roared, sending volts of electricity against the dodging duo of birds who were fending off and couldn’t make it through to help their leader without being electrocuted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you have an explanation for your tardiness,” she continued, locking eyes with the charmander who seemed to be snarling in a playful manner. Cocky little thing. “Dodge Combusken!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chick Pokemon didn’t manage to sidestep in time and was sent skidding towards his trainer. He recovered almost immediately with a battle cry as Charmander snickered and waved at his opponent to come and get it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just helping the town out. This trio has been attacking anybody who passed through here. It’s a major route to the next town so I couldn’t just leave it alone,” he said, wincing as his Luxio took the full brunt of a wing attack. The feline shook it off like a champ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That charmander looks beat up, Dimitri,” she replied, feeling like they hadn’t even touched the surface of the actual story behind the assaults Dimitri claimed that happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think there’s something more to it? For being so aggressive?” He asked, soundly shaking his blonde bob cut hair. “He won’t listen to anyone who comes close though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we make him listen!” Edelgard replied with enthusiasm, observing their surroundings in order to turn the tide of the battle in their favor and hopefully conclude without harm coming to either side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like an angel descending from heaven with the opportune solution, Marianne jumped out from the bushes with her clothes disheveled from branches sticking to them, leaves stuck to her from head to toe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop! This is all a misunderstanding!” she shouted, a cry coming from her hands. A little Togepi echoed her words, gesturing with small hands towards the trio of wild Pokemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charmander was about to dash straight towards Marianne with an ugly look on its face, but it was skillfully intercepted by Edelgard who promptly jolted into a run towards the girl and took the brunt of the bite on her forearm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re defending the young of this forest, aren’t you!” she said, hugging the little fire ball to her bosom, “That Togepi can’t be but a few days old,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard!” Dimitri cried out in anguish at seeing her grimace in pain. She raised a hand and stopped him in his tracks with a shake of her head. Her poor brother exhaled his worries and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found eggs a little ways in. The forest pokemon must have been scared from the construction of the resting lounge for trainers in the forest,” Marianne explained, lowering the Togepi so he could run to his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charmander slowly and gently let go of her hand and even looked a little guilty as the little hatchling berated it. It seemed Togepi had grown fond of Marianne and in turn wanted to make a good impression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about this? You guys come with us for a nice lunch and then we can go all together to the Pokémon center. Nurse Mercedes is a friend of mine and Dimitri, I’m sure she can help out with the situation,” she said calmly and reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charmander seemed to mull over the proposal with Togepi hugging it closely for a second as the little one jumped onto Marianne in the blink of an eye. The action seemed to calm its protective streak and the trio of guardians nodded their assent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh,” Dimitri laughed as the group of Pokemon, eggs and ruffled friends, made their way back to the pokemon center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Edelgard asked, watching happily as Charmander and Combusken walked together, nudging each other at every step with Luxio pouncing around by their side. They seemed to have gained respect for one another after their battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing much. I just... envy your charisma,” Dimitri admitted, rubbing his nape and shrugging, “People and Pokemon seem to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to follow you. It makes me both proud and frustrated to be your brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I did was figure out what was wrong and try to fix it. Besides, a rival’s behind the greatness of every person. Weren’t you my self proclaimed arch enemy?” she responded with a cheeky smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never went that far!” He grumbled, adding an extra stomp to his steps, “You never seemed interested to my challenges anyway,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean they didn’t help the both of us grow. If you didn’t spur me on with how fast you get better at things, I wouldn’t be half the person I am today, Dimitri,” she countered his jibe softly, raising a hand and patting his broad back. He must have gained two sizes since the last time she saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to hear you say that,” he replied, throwing his arm around her shoulders and bringing her in for a side hug. “It’s good to know we have each other’s backs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard hummed her assent only for Dimitri to clear his throat in an embarrassed action. She frowned at the reddened tips of his ears and cheeks, bracing herself for what’s to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So about Marianne, would it be alright to get some advice?” He chuckled with a foolish look of a boy in love that was lost in the woes of his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard was about to roll her eyes, but resisted the urge and nodded. A little patience between siblings after so long would do them good. “How about we ask Dorothea for some advice? She knows the best places for a little date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a lifesaver Edel!” he exclaimed, enveloping her in a warm bear hug that she didn’t really hate all that much after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>